A Perfect Life, and A Soothing Sound
by xoravenoxeap
Summary: Bellatrix as a teen, in the Black family house, during a lightning storm.


Bellatrix Black was lying on her bed wide awake, arms folded casually behind her head; listening to the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof. Some apparently found the sound to be soothing, but not Bellatrix, she found the tiny noise annoying. Quite like a lost Gryffindor first year that had the audacity to ask her for help.

There was a quick flash that lit up her entire room. The sound of thunder that followed shortly after was soothing. It sounded like the crack an unforgivable made, or the sound of someone being lifelessly thrown against a wall. She lived for that sound, for that visual. She was not yet out of Hogwarts, one more year; she kept telling herself, one more year before she left that mud-blood loving school forever to join His ranks. She was his brightest protégé, though few knew it.

He was an amazing teacher, an amazing man. He commanded respect, attention, and adoration; she gave him all those things and more….

Her thoughts were interrupted by another flash of light, and a small whimper from the foot of her bed. Bellatrix groaned softly and looked up to see her eleven year old sister Narcissa. She would be starting school in the fall. There would only be one year in which the three Black sisters would be at Hogwarts together. Bellatrix, the eldest in her seventh year, Andromeda the middle in her fifth and little Narcissa in her first; Bellatrix planned to show her sister the ropes as it were. She had tried with Andromeda, but she didn't seem to conform to the Slytherin ways like Bellatrix had hoped, which, she had to admit, worried her some. Andromeda told her, when confronted, that she just didn't like to be told what to do by her older sister; she said she had enough of that from their parents. Narcissa would do as she was told, Bellatrix was sure of it. The little brat hung on her every word.

A particularly loud clap of thunder sounded, and Narcissa jumped into Bellatrix's bed. "Cissy, what are you doing here?" Bellatrix asked, glaring at her sister, thought it was dark and Narcissa couldn't see Bellatrix. Bellatrix hoped for more lightning so Narcissa could see her murderous stare.

Bellatrix got her wish, Narcissa didn't seem frightended of her sister, but the lightning, as she ducked her head under the covers. "Narcissa go back to your own bed." Bellatrix harshly whispered.

"No." Was the squeak of a reply the covers gave. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Narcissa," Bellatrix started, trying not to snap at her sister, her mother would yell at her until hell froze over if she ever laid a hand on her precious baby. "I'm tired, and I don't want to deal with you right now."

Narcissa lifted the covers over her head so that she could speak without being muffled. "Bella, can I please sleep here tonight?" She whined, and Bellatrix was restraining the urge to grab her wand. "I'm afraid." She added softly.

"Of what," Bellatrix jeered, causing her sister to pout.

"Of the lightning-"

"Aren't you a bit old to be afraid of a lightning storm?" Bellatrix interjected.

"Well usually they don't bother me, but 'Dromeda and I were watching this horrible movie about werewolves. And in the final scene the girls were all in their cabin; which was grotesque to say the least. Anyway a lightning storm started. A flash of lightning and the girls heard a terrible scream, Andromeda and I nearly fell out of our seats." Bellatrix rolled her eyes at her sisters lack of an attention span, she was easily frightened, which was fun when Bellatrix was a little younger, but the brat always told on her causing her to have to sit through a lecture given by her mother.

"Where was I? Oh yes, there was a terrible scream, and all of a sudden it went completely silent, there wasn't even any scary background music. Anyway it went on like that until there was only one girl remaining, the monster bit her, turning her into a half-breed!" She looked around nervously before ducking back under the covers.

"Narcissa, why do you watch those things anyway, you know you don't like them."

"'Cause 'Dromeda calls me a baby if I don't" She said pouting again.

"You're not a baby, and no deranged half-breed is going to get you. They'd have to get through me first."

"Well then since I'm obviously safest in this room, I'll sleep here tonight."

"Narcissa I said no." The eldest witch said firmly. She had lessons with the Dark Lord the next day, and it wouldn't do to be, or look, tired.

"Fine then, I'll tell mother who it was that broke her priceless crystal vase."

Bellatrix looked incredulously at her sister. "That was you, you little brat!"

"Yes, but mother is more appt to believe me."

Wow maybe I won't have to show her the way things are done in Slytherin. She's cunning, manipulative, and resourceful already. And the little bitch doesn't take 'no' for an answer, Bellatrix thought. "Fine," She gave in.

Narcissa clapped, and laid down beside her sister. It didn't take long before she was asleep and snoring softly.

Bellatrix looked over at her sister, who had just rolled over, and taken the covers with her.

With her mouth shut she isn't half bad, she mused. She will make a fine witch. When I am done school I will teach her everything I know. She is far too dainty, and fragile to become a Death Eater, but she will make a fine wife to some lucky pureblood, she would no doubt get the best with her looks. She will be able to have an heir, and teach the child in the ways of the Dark Lord. But until then sleep tight little sister, and dream of the perfect life you will have because of the Dark Lord.

And with that she patted her sister lightly on the head, and finally drifted off to sleep.

Athors note: I have two little sisters, so I fell Bella's pain, I got this idea though, not from my sisters, but from my friend Joceline. See Bella has a semi good heart!


End file.
